What they Learned
by ibelieveinloveeverlasting
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are on their way to Cendred's kingdom. Along the way they learn more about each other than they ever imagined, but what awaits them as they arrive in Cendred's kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur inspected Merlin as they rode in silence together. His father had sent him on a solo expedition to lord Cendred's kingdom, which obviously meant it was just him and Merlin. Merlin seemed sad; there was an air of despair around him that tugged at Arthur's heart strings. He knew he wasn't supposed to care for his servants, let alone fall in love with them, but something about Merlin made him want to never do anything but be with him. It unnerved Arthur that he was in love so deeply. Merlin had no idea the power he had over Arthur. Power... that brought up another important point about Merlin. He was a sorcerer, a very powerful one. Yes Arthur knew. How could he not have? At first he had been angry beyond belief. He thought of going to his father. As soon as he had that thought, all anger fled from him. If he went to his father Merlin would be dead. Dead, no Merlin dead was not something that was acceptable. Then Arthur truly thought about it. Sure he had just seen Merlin use his magic to stop the most powerful sorcerer ever. No, Arthur thought, correcting himself. The second most powerful sorcerer ever. Merlin was the most powerful. What else had Merlin used magic for? Then every question Arthur had ever had was answered. How he was guided out of the caves by the comforting ball of blue light, how he survived his encounter with the questing beast, how he managed to save Camelot when he didn't remember it. All of that had been Merlin and others, including himself, had taken the glory. Merlin had never said anything, letting others take the praise for something they hadn't done.

"Merlin." Arthur asked softly. Merlin's head jerked up and met Arthur's eyes. It was then that Arthur realized Merlin was crying, soft tears making their way down his pale face. His lips were bright red, probably from being bitten to hold back sobs. Arthur slowed his horse until they were riding right next to each other. Without thinking he lifted Merlin from his horse and settled him onto his, hugging the young warlock to his chest. Merlin's sobs were muffled against his chest. "Oh Merlin, what's wrong?" Arthur asked softly. He rubbed comforting circles into his back and petted his hair lovingly. Arthur had already decided as soon as this trip was announced that he was going to tell Merlin everything. Especially after hearing the words exchanged between Segan and Merlin. Merlin's loyalty to him had never failed. '_Forever a servant to the king?' Segan had hissed. Merlin's face was set and for a second Arthur had worried Merlin would join him. 'That's the way it has to be. He will be a great king.' Merlin had said sternly. 'It must have hurt to be cast aside, forgotten so easily.' Segan had said, switching tactics. Arthur's heart clenched guiltily at the look of hurt that crossed Merlin's face. The pain was so obvious it hurt. 'It doesn't matter.' Was all Merlin had said._ A sharp exhale from Merlin brought Arthur back to the present.

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered into Arthur's chest. Arthur chuckled and hugged Merlin tighter.

"What's wrong Merlin? You know you can trust me." Arthur said soothingly. Merlin sighed.

"You'll hate me." Merlin whispered. Arthur chuckled again.

"Never." Was the only response he gave. Merlin sighed then pulled back to look at Arthur. Arthur smiled encouragingly.

"I… There's so much I don't even know where to start." Merlin whispered. Arthur smiled softly and slowed the horses. He stopped them in a small clearing that had a stream running through it. Arthur hopped off, helping Merlin off silently. They tied up the horses and unpacked the things from the saddle bags before taking off the saddles. They sat next to each other on a fallen log and Arthur turned to face Merlin.

"So, where do you want to start?" Arthur asked softly. Merlin turned to mirror his position and blushed before ducking his head.

"I… I have these feelings, for… well for you. I… I think… I think I love you." Merlin whispered. Arthur kept quiet, knowing he had more to say. "The thing is though; I've tried to make them go away. I've tried really hard to not feel this way towards you. Even with Freya I've felt a stronger pull to you. It hurts so much though, because I know you could never think of me that way. You could never return my feelings. You're the crown prince of Camelot and me; well I'm just a servant. Not that I mind being your servant… it's just that it's hard, being so close to you. Knowing one day I won't be the one you talk to, you'll fall in love and leave me behind. That kills me." Merlin whispered. Arthur stared at him. Merlin really thought Arthur would ever fall in love with someone other than himself? Worst of all Merlin thought Arthur would leave him behind. Merlin was a servant, but he was also Arthur's best friend. He meant the world to Arthur.

"Merlin I would never leave you behind." Arthur whispered taking Merlin's hand in his. Merlin met his eyes confused. "I have fallen in love Merlin." Merlin's eyes filled with pure unmasked pain. Arthur rushed to erase it. "I've fallen in love with you, you idiot." The insult sounded more like an endearment. Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes in disbelief.

"You… you love… me?" Merlin asked, obviously not believing it. Arthur chuckled despite the tears that still remained on Merlin's cheeks.

"Yes." He said, leaning in. he paused with his lips barely touching Merlin's, waiting for Merlin to make the decision. Merlin surged up and their lips melded together. Arthur felt the charge in the air and knew Merlin's magic was happy. Something about that made him a little smug. He made Merlin's magic happy. The kiss was amazing. It was unrefined and perfect. Merlin tasted of magic and loyalty, his mouth was warm and inviting and Arthur wanted nothing more than to continue kissing Merlin until the day he died. Air became necessary and Arthur pulled back just a fraction. He rested his forehead on Merlin's, both of them breathing heavily.

"That was… amazing." Merlin breathed. Arthur hummed his agreement and kissed Merlin softly before pulling back slightly. He held Merlin's hand in his, tracing invisible patterns over the soft skin. Anyone would know from Merlin's hands that he was magic. He was a servant with the softest hands on this earth.

"Was there more?" Arthur asked softly. Merlin frowned a bit. He looked at his hand clasped in Arthur's and then up into Arthur's eyes. He sighed and looked away. He didn't use words, simply the magic inside of himself. Suddenly in front of him was a dragon of flame. Arthur gasped. "It's beautiful." He murmured. The dragon was extinguished and Merlin was looking at him in confusion.

"You're not angry?" he asked softly. Arthur stroked his thumb over the back of Merlin's hand.

"I told you I wouldn't be." Arthur paused. "Thank you, for trusting me finally. With your heart and your life." Arthur whispered his voice full of emotion. He pulled Merlin to him and held the warlock to his chest. You couldn't have wiped the smile from his face with a pitchfork. Merlin trusted him. Merlin sighed in relief and Arthur could feel the tension leaving his shoulders. Arthur rubbed Merlin's back, soothing the stiff muscles. Suddenly Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur.

"You Knew." He whispered. Arthur bit his lip and looked at Merlin from under his eyelashes.

"Yes. I knew." Arthur whispered. "I saw... with Segan. I saw what you said, and what happened." He paused. "With… Segan." He said as soft as he could. Merlin sighed.

"I didn't tell you, because i. I didn't want you to have to choose between me and your father. I didn't want to put you through anything like this. Most of all my heart couldn't bear seeing the look of rejection across your face." Merlin explained. Arthur shook his head.

"You're an idiot. My idiot, but an idiot none the less. You are fiercely loyal to me and I to you. I saw what you said to Segan. You could have ruled us Merlin, but you didn't." Arthur said amazed. Merlin blushed.

"No, that's what you are to be. You are going to rule us, you're going to be the greatest king there ever was." Merlin said confidently. Arthur blushed slightly.

"You have more confidence in me than I have in myself." He said softly. Merlin nodded.

"It's okay. I will be there every step of the way to reassure you. I know you will be the best king ever." Merlin said confidently. Arthur smiled at him.

"Thank you for believing in me." He whispered. Merlin simply grinned. Night began to fall and they rolled out their sleeping mats, Arthur blushed as he laid his down next to Merlin's. "Is it alright if I sleep next to you?" he asked softly. Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled Arthur down to snuggle with him.

"Of course it is you fool." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Arthur whispered into the silence after a while, not even sure if Merlin was awake.

"For what?" Merlin murmured into his chest. Arthur sighed and clutched Merlin closer to him.

"For replacing you so quickly. For making you feel like you are anything but important to me. I don't know what happened, I just… I'm so sorry." Arthur whispered, hoping his voice conveyed his emotions. Merlin met his eyes.

"You're already forgiven Arthur. Just… don't let it happen again." He said with a smile. Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin quickly.

"Never." He whispered and he pulled Merlin closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Arthur woke he felt someone running their fingertips over his face. He blinked awake and watched as merlin's face came in focus. He grinned. "Good morning." He said, reaching a hand up to cup merlin's face in his hand. Merlin leaned into the caress and smiled brightly.

"Good morning Arthur. We should probably get going." He said, glancing around. Arthur nodded and they stood up together. Arthur pulled Merlin to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Now it is a good morning." He said with a grin. Merlin blushed, but smiled brightly. They rode together, right next to each other, talking about nothing. When they stopped for lunch Arthur looked at Merlin. "Do you think... that you could use your magic to make lunch?" Arthur asked. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to use magic?" Merlin asked in disbelief. Arthur nodded.

"If you use magic to cook then I can kiss you without fear of the food burning." He explained, turning bright red. Merlin grinned and whispered a few words so that the food would cook itself. Then he walked up to Arthur and placed on hand on his chest and another around his neck. Arthur leaned in so that their lips met and he could feel Merlin smile into their kiss. They clung to one another, hands in each other's hair until they couldn't breathe and had to pull apart for oxygen. Arthur grinned at Merlin softly. His cheeks were red and his lips moist and red from Arthur. Arthur leaned in and nipped at the lower one, earning a whimper from Merlin. He smirked. They turned away from each other and started it eat, sitting close together and casting shy glances at one another.

"What do you expect for us to do when we arrive at Cendred's?" Merlin asked as they rode. Arthur had wordlessly pulled Merlin on the saddle in front of him and locked his arms around him before Merlin had the chance to get on his own horse. So the bay was tied to the back of Arthur's horse trotting along with them. Arthur shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. We are supposed to make a peace treaty of some sort, but I don't know how it is going to work. Cendred's kingdom allows magic and my father is… well my father. He doesn't want to accept any magic." Arthur whispered as he tightened his arms around Merlin. Merlin sighed.

"I doubt peace will be reached." He said honestly. Arthur nodded into his shoulder blades.

"Yes I know, but what am I to tell my father?" he asked softly. Merlin sighed.

"The truth. That his hatred for magic has made a treaty with Cendred's kingdom impossible." Merlin said softly. Arthur leaned in to kiss behind his ear and Merlin smiled.

"I wish it was that easy. I wish I could explain to my father that he is wrong. That magic isn't bad, it can't be. An entire group of people can't be bad. It's just certain people who are bad. Just like there are bad people who don't have magic." Arthur confided in the wisps of merlin's ebony hair. Merlin smiled as he once again got a glimpse at the fair and good king Arthur would someday be.

"When you are king you can change things. You can make it so that people aren't afraid of the crown. The people will love you. You will be the greatest king there ever was." Merlin said softly. Arthur smiled.

"You have faith in me." He said. Merlin chuckled.

"If I didn't do you honestly think I would have wasted my time saving your royal are all those times, risking my life just so you will be the same. No, I have always known you will be a great king. What more could one expect from you?" Merlin asked sincerely. Arthur could feel unexpected tears well up in his eyes. No one, not even his knights had that much blind trust and faith in him. It made him want to live up to the expectations.

"Thank you." He said softly. Merlin chuckled and Arthur rested his head on merlin's shoulder as they rode closer to Cendred's kingdom. The castle rose up ahead of them like a mountain. Its dark gray walls looked ominous, but where offset by large banners that hung down them. Merlin went to get off of Arthur's horse, but Arthur stopped him. "No, here we will be accepted." He said sternly. Merlin smiled softly and settled back into the prince's chest. They were welcomed by a battalion of knights that rode out a mile to escort them back in. no one said anything about Arthur holding tightly to his manservant or the way that their fingers were woven together, no one even though anything of it. As they crossed the moat Merlin suddenly remembered. Homosexuality was accepted in Cendred's kingdom, the king had decreed it a pure form of love, because of the fact that it was love for the sake of love and not for the sake of reproduction. They rode into the center of the square and dismounted. Arthur helped Merlin off of his horse and Merlin blushed deep red, causing Arthur to smirk softly. Their horses were taken and their things were given to a servant to take up to their chambers. Arthur walked towards the throne room happily and Merlin trailed behind, awed at seeing the magic being used in the street, even more awed by the people kissing, by the love. IT was like a glimpse into the future. A glimpse into what Camelot would become under Arthur's reign. They entered the throne room and Arthur and Merlin bowed before Cendred. Cendred chuckled and told them to stand up.

"Now that we are done with the formalities how are you Arthur?" Cendred asked coming to clap the young prince on his back. Arthur grinned.

"I've been good and yourself?" he asked. Cendred nodded.

"I've been well. Is this your servant?" Cendred asked turning to Merlin. Merlin was in shock at being addressed by a king. Arthur nodded and slid his arm around merlin's shoulders. Cendred's smile expanded.

"Yes, this is Merlin. He is my manservant and also my… partner." Arthur said with finality in his voice. Merlin blushed and then beamed up at Arthur. Cendred chuckled.

"Oh Arthur, next thing I know you'll be harboring magicians from your father." He joked. Arthur chocked and Merlin blushed deep red. Cendred observed this and groaned. "Don't tell me, he's a magician?" Cendred asked. Arthur met merlin's eye and they both shrugged.

"Yes, he's my warlock." Arthur answered. Cendred nodded.

"Merlin is your name; I don't recall hearing of a Merlin." He said questioningly. Merlin blushed.

"In the world of magic they call me Emrys." He responded. Cendred's eyes widened. Then he bowed before Merlin.

"Lord Emrys it is an honor to have you in my court." Cendred said calmly and sincerely. Merlin gaped at him. No one had ever bowed to him before. Arthur chuckled.

"Um… thanks?" Merlin said, more of a question than a statement.

"I must know, how did you come to be Arthur's servant when you are the king of magic? Shouldn't you be doing… kingly things?" Cendred asked. Merlin smiled.

"It is my destiny to protect Arthur that comes before everything. Magic isn't ready for a king. When it is, I will be king, but in an unconventional way. I would be hard pressed to leave Arthur's side anyways." Merlin explained calmly. Cendred nodded.

"Arthur, you have shown to me already that you will be a great king. You will be a king of love and acceptance. Anyone who Emrys will ally with, so shall i."


	3. Chapter 3

After they had gone to their rooms and settled in for a bit, Cendred requested their presence. Arthur and Merlin made their way down and about halfway Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin asked as he stared into the prince's eyes. Arthur simply smiled brightly and took merlin's hand in his. Merlin smiled and they made their way to the throne room. Cendred was sitting at a table in the middle of the room and looked up at the sound of the doors opening.

"Arthur, Merlin, come sit." He said motioning to the two chairs at the table. They walked over and took a seat. Cendred looked up at Arthur and then to Merlin. "I know why you have come here." Cendred said calmly. Arthur sighed.

"Yes, I know you will never reach peace with my father while he is still persecuting those of magic." Arthur said. Cendred nodded.

"You are correct. Then why have you come?" he asked. Arthur shrugged.

"It is my duty to come and do the kings bidding." Arthur explained. Cendred nodded.

"What will happen if you do not come back with a treaty of peace from me?" Cendred asked softly. Arthur glanced at Merlin who simply shrugged.

"I will be punished. Not severely, but I will still be punished. My father doesn't understand that his ways are wrong. He will see your refusal as you declaring that you are an enemy of Camelot." He stated. Cendred frowned.

"Would he declare war on me?" Cendred inquired. Arthur frowned and thought about it.

"No, probably not at first. You must understand my father may be wrong in his ways, but he still has some good in him. At first he would do nothing. Then he would believe you are using your sorcerers to plot against him. He would cut off trade and have the knights on standby at any moment in case you attack. Then he would let the thought of you invading consume him until he became obsessed and he would organize a stealth attack on your kingdom so that you would not have the chance to use magic against him." Arthur explained after thorough thought. Cendred's eyes opened in surprise, but Merlin nodded his head at Arthur when he looked at him for approval.

"So it would be in my best interest to form a treaty with Camelot?" Cendred said in a neutral tone. Arthur sighed.

"I don't want to seem like I am threatening you into this. But honestly yes, then my father will be more inclined to overlook this whole magic thing." Arthur explained. Cendred nodded, looking deep in thought. Suddenly he brightened.

"I propose something along those lines, but not quite." Cendred said with a smile. Arthur nodded, inclining him to go on. "Well, I will have a treaty with Uther that will stay until the time of his death at which time a treaty forged between you and I will be enacted." Cendred said. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You would make a treaty with me? You don't know what kind of king I will be." Arthur said questioningly. Cendred raised an eyebrow.

"You doubt that you will become a great king?" he asked. Arthur sighed and nodded slightly. Cendred broke out into a smile.

"That alone shows me how great of a king you will be. If you question yourself, your authority, you will always be aware of what is going on. You will be a wonderful king. Merlin would not be risking his life every day if he didn't have faith in you and as lord of magic I believe that shows you a great deal." Cendred explained. Merlin nodded and blushed.

"I've been telling you this Arthur." Merlin said softly. Arthur smirked at him before turning back to Cendred.

"So then, what will this treaty with my father entail?" Arthur asked.

"I will be in peace with him unless provoked otherwise. He can trade with my kingdoms as long as he doesn't arrest those who practice magic in my kingdom. I will keep this treaty as long as he is king." Cendred said and a scribe hurriedly wrote it all down.

"And once I am king?" Arthur asked softly. Cendred smiled.

"It depends on what your plans are." He countered. Arthur frowned, but then looked at Merlin who smiled at him encouragingly. Arthur took a deep breath and a moment for thought.

"It won't be like it is today. The people will not live in fear of the crown. The ban on magic will be lifted within hours of my coronation and the ban on love as well. I won't be my father. I won't let his tyranny continue. I also will not hide my relationship, I won't hide Merlin." Arthur said deadly serious. He looked ay Merlin and smiled lovingly at him. Merlin smiled as tears pricked his eyes, he had never heard Arthur be so passionate about anything, but here he was declaring that Merlin would basically be a king. Or a king consort, not shoved to the back like a dirty little secret.

"Then between us I say we become actual neighbors. Our kingdoms will be more than just treaties of peace. We will be allies we will uphold the honor of the other kingdom. We will allow magic to flourish. We will give each other advice when we feel the other needs it. We will not be ashamed to seek each other out in our times of need. Most importantly, we will be invited to each other's weddings." Cendred said sternly. Merlin blushed as he realized what Cendred was implying. Arthur nodded.

"Yes." He said simply. So it was drawn out, with agreements there and decisions made on other things. Arthur signed his part with a flourish and then handed the quill to Merlin who looked at it confused.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he asked softly. Arthur chuckled and looked to Cendred to explain.

"As future king you will need to be a part of these procedures as well. I would like to have a peace treaty with both kings of Camelot." Cendred said. Merlin looked at him like he had grown a third head.

"You're serious?" he said after Cendred continued to hold out the treaty to him. Arthur chuckled.

"Yes Merlin, he's serious. Now hurry up and sign the stupid document." Arthur said with a small smile that gave him away. Merlin nodded and signed his name on the provided line with a flourish. They all grinned at one another.

"Well, I suppose we will have to have a feast for you. Tell me Merlin, what is your favorite meat?" Cendred asked as he beckoned to a servant. Merlin blushed and stuttered, not used to being treated as more than a simple servant by anyone other than Arthur. Arthur and Cendred exchanged an amused look at Merlin's stumbling.

"He rather enjoys pheasant, isn't that right Merlin." Merlin nodded and smiled gratefully at Arthur. Then cocked his head to the side wondering how Arthur had known that. He was almost positive that he had never mentioned it, and completely positive that even if he had, the prince would have never remembered it.

"Well then pheasant it is!" Cendred said and a servant hurried off to alert the cook. He turned back towards Arthur and Merlin. "Well, the castle is open for you to explore, there are practice grounds. Feel free to treat this as your home." Cendred said and with a smile he ushered them out of the throne room.

"So, what do you wish to do?" Arthur asked Merlin. Merlin turned to him blushing.

"Umm, let's go to the tallest tower." He said softly. In Camelot the tallest tower was his favorite place to go. The guards no longer patrolled it and it gave him a place to sit and think. Arthur nodded and pulled Merlin by his hand towards the tower. They found it after about 20 minutes of searching. Merlin sat on one of the walls, straddling it and Arthur stared at him shocked.

"Aren't you frightened you'll fall?" he asked.

"I do it all the time in Camelot and… sometimes… I wished I would fall." Merlin whispered. Arthur stared at him.

"Why would you wish that?" He asked softly.

"I… It's just…. I." Merlin stuttered. Arthur smiled softly.

"Yes?" He cajoled softly. Merlin sighed and looked away.

"I used to let my thoughts get to me too much. Thoughts of being alone forever, of watching you love others as I sat there, nothingness in the background. I used to think of how angry you would be when you found out I had magic. I thought of many things up there. It just seemed like such a simple solution. To just fall, blame it on my clumsiness." Merlin admitted. Arthur shook his head and gathered Marlin in his arms.

"You're never to do that. NEVER. You may never think those thoughts again." Arthur commanded softly. Merlin smiled at him.

"I'm not going to now you prat." He answered with a smirk. Arthur nodded satisfied with his answer. They sat on the battlement, staring out across the castle, watching the workers hurry back and forth in preparation for the feast.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked softly, after hours of silence. Merlin turned to him.

"Yes." He asked, confused at Arthur's nervous look. Arthur smiled softly at him and took his hand.

"One day I will be King." Arthur began. Merlin nodded his agreement, confused as to where Arthur was going with this. "As King I will need someone to rule by my side." Merlin didn't even have time to process that before Arthur went on. "Will you do me that honor of being my king?" Arthur asked softly. Merlin looked up at him amazed.

"You're asking me to marry you?" He asked softly. Arthur produced his mother's ring, with the pendragon crest on it.

"You know that we can't be married now. With my father on the throne we will have to wait, but when I am king… When I am king I would very much like it if you would be there by my side." Arthur said softly. Merlin plucked the ring from Arthur's palm and held it up to his eye. Arthur watched him warily, waiting for some sort of answer. Merlin pulled the chain his father balinor had given him before his death, from beneath his tunic. He unfastened it and slid the ring on. He fastened it around his neck once more and let it slide beneath his tunic.

"I suppose so."


End file.
